His Human side
by Nesiee
Summary: He watched and waited. Months after months he watched her, learning her routine and accepting her as a person. Such a shy, simple girl with no idea of what was coming her way. Dean knew he should make his move, but damn it, she made him just as shy as her. No matter what she would be his, if he had to walk through fire and ice cold water. She. would. be. his. Dean X OC
1. Chapter 1

If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he noticed her a long time ago. He noticed her long before they ever came in contact with each other and he would only ever admit it to himself but he admired her from afar. He would watch and wait for her to make her way into the new arena that they were performing in on whatever night and he would watch her walk in with her medical bag, dressed in her street clothes with her head hung low. She never made eye contact with any of the Superstars or Divas; she was shy in her own right and only had a small group of friends within the company. Her small group of friends consisted of two women from make-up and design, Doctor Sampson and one very important man; CM Punk. He had never seen her with anyone else outside of those people except for the occasional awkward small talk she made with a few stage hands while she was in catering. Oh yes, she was quiet and shy but she was also fiery and quick-witted. He had seen how fiery she could get, how quick she could be when pushed and he liked that very, _very _much.

Under normal circumstances Dean would have never paid the slightest bit of attention to the tall beauty, he was more interested in the girls that wouldn't say anything to him, that would just open their mouths and spread their legs, but her… she was different. She was new, fresh, diverse and above all elegant. She was nothing like Dean's past. She wasn't dirty or tarnished, she wasn't trash and she certainly wasn't abused or run down. She was everything he wasn't and he _wanted_ her. He wanted her more than he wanted anything in his life since he got to the WWE and became United States Champion. He wanted to feel her soft hands run across his broad shoulders, to delve into her oh so inviting mouth, to breathe in her soft, sweet vanilla smell and embrace her lithe body in his muscular arms. Dean had never felt so strongly about a woman he never even spoke to in all of his life.

He noticed her for the first time when Seth Rollins, his stable mate and good friend injured himself during one of their matches and he had to go to trainer's room to get checked out. She literally took his breath away when he walked in and seen her putting stiches in Sheamus's eyebrow, she wasn't fazed by the blood or the mumbles of the big Irish man she just kept her head down and did her job. Dean remembered sighing in relief when he saw Doctor Sampson fly across the room on one of the little medical stools and check out Seth, Seth wasn't the smallest man around and with only Dean to support his friend's weight from the gorilla entrance all the way back to the Doctor's office was quite the task and Dean was more than relieved to be rid of the extra body weight.

Dean glanced around the room and settled on the beautiful woman across from him, now helping the massive Irish man up. Dean immediately offered to help her and together the two of them helped the wounded Irish man up. He remembered the light smile on her delicate face and the way the light caught the gold in her green eyes, making Dean feel completely memorized and fall into a state of shock. He continued to stare at her and access her alluring features without knowing he was doing it. Wide green eyes framed by the darkest lashes, perfectly shaped dark eyebrows, fair complexion, high cheek bones and soft, pouty lips completed her gorgeous, angelic face. Without even glancing down at her body and what its physical appearance was, Dean knew he was smiting. He didn't need to see her body to know how beautiful she was, inside and out.

His stare was broken when she looked up at him and connected her green eyes with his blue ones, leaving his head spinning. She smiled slightly at him and his world stopped. Before she could even ask him anything, Doctor Sampson had cleared Seth and they were off. He never got to talk to her to or even tell her his name, but surely she knew? Surely she watched television, hell, she worked in the same company as him!

Although their first meeting was cut short, Dean enjoyed watching her more than he thought he would. Usually he made excuses about taking a walk to clear his head before the show started and without knowing it he would be walking past the trainer's room, listening intently to the conversations behind the door. He would always hear laughter. Laughter was common in the doctor's office meaning that whoever was in there was smiling and happy. Dean knew without a doubt that she was smiling and this made him ache desperately. He wanted so bad to be in that room, watching her smile and laugh but he couldn't keep making up the excuse that he didn't feel well all the time, she would think he was crazy- not that he wasn't, but she didn't need to see his crazy side. He didn't want her to see his crazy side, not the side that the WWE universe saw nightly, or the side his friends saw. No, he had a side that was reserved just for her, a softer more gentler side that rarely showed its head, because when did he ever get the opportunity to meet a beautiful woman that wasn't looking to fuck his brains out.

Dean sighed as he sat on a crate of wooden boxes and leaned his head back against the cream wall. His shaggy, wet blonde hair tumbled down his face and he closed his eyes, listening to the silence of this private area. He would give anything to talk to her. It wasn't that he didn't have the courage or balls to go up to her and asked her; it was the rejection that he _knew_ he would face from her that made him freeze up. He knew that a girl like her would want nothing to do with the likes of someone like him, creepy, insane, crazy, mentally fucked up the list went on and on. He knew from word around the locker room what people thought of him. So what, he wasn't the sanest of men, didn't mean he didn't have feelings or care about other people. In actuality he cared a lot more than people thought. When he loved he loved hard and deeply, he wasn't what people thought he was. Contrast to what the locker room thought, his friends knew him well and he really wasn't as much as a womanizer as every thought, he just took what he wanted when he wanted it. Simple as.

Except with this woman- Nora Jones. That was her name, simple but sweet on the tongue. It took him two full weeks to find out her name without people suspecting him of anything. He heard through the never-ending grape vein within the company that the fiery vixen was working as Doctor Sampson's medical assistance until the old man retired within the next year then she would be taking over as the Doc's job. Surprisingly the two got on very well for someone that was going to take over the old man's job. Nora, she was something else. Something he wanted more than his life.

For two months he had watched her come and go, never minding anybody except her small group of friends and herself. He liked that she mostly kept to herself; she wasn't like most of the girls within the company that were suspiciously nice and sickly outgoing, she was just herself. Quite, shy and simple. Such a huge contrast to the Divas around the company and the ring rats. It was exactly what Dean wanted. _She _was exactly what Dean wanted.

Dean shifted his head when he heard the sounds of someone struggling in the hallway, he opened his eyes to see a young woman with long black hair struggling to open one of the doors in the hallway. What he failed to notice was the medical bag at her side and the box of latex medical gloves in her hands that was making it difficult for her to open the door with her bottle of water and phone in hand. Dean lifted himself off the crates and shifted closer to the girl, ready to offer his assistance when he caught the sweet smell of vinalla. It was then he noticed the supplies and the bag at her side and he knew he had run into Nora. He had never seen her with her hair down, not while she was in the arena anyways, she always kept her hair up and tied back away from her face so that she could get a better look at the wrestlers that came her way.

This was it. This was his moment to talk to her. To show her that he was interested, that he wanted her. He could talk to the beautiful specimen and he could act like his usual cocky, arrogant self to get what he wanted.

Nora gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her water bottle and the box of latex gloves tumbled from her hands. She turned to look into the blue eyes of Dean Ambrose, the United States Champion. The crazy, insane, madman, the _psycho _of The Shield. If she was honest with herself the man sacred the wits out of her and made her very _very_ nervous. She had seen him countless times in the ring with his stable mates, acting crazy and doing out of sorts things. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine when she thought of some of the things he did to the other superstars, the things s_he_ had to fix.

Not only was he and his friends the most intimidating figures on the current roaster, he was quite possibly the hottest in her opinion. The black bodyguard uniform really completely his bad boy image and made her tighten her legs out of lust whenever she saw him on the small TV in the Doc's office. Three really gorgeous men all dressed in black and three very scary and threaten men. Out of all the superstars on the roaster, he had to be the one lingering down her corridor. It couldn't have been her good friend CM Punk or the funny Irish man Sheamus, no, it was Dean fucking Ambrose. And not only would she be working alone tonight and in the trainer's room by herself because Doc Sampson decided to pull a sickie, she would now have to _talk_ to him. She never talked to the talent, unless it was too comfort them when they were on her table or to Punk, other than that she kept to herself and her two girlies in the make-up department. She preferred it like that, rather than get involved with the bitchiness and the drama that surely came with twenty odd, beautiful women sharing one locker room.

Dean smirked down at the tall woman and bent down to pick of the box of gloves and her water bottle. While he was down there he couldn't help but take in her casual appearance of jeans, boots and a loose t-shirt. See, simple. Everything about this woman was simple, but so complicated. He tried to smile at her when his eyes connect with hers but he failed miserably and his smile might have looked more like a grimace to her. While hope was dim for him, she smiled nervously at him and placed the key to the temporary trainer's room for the evening. He handed her items after she turned on the lights in the cold, white room and she smiled gently at him. Their hands connected quickly as he handed her over the box, green met blue as sparks shot through both their hands. Nora removed her hand quickly and took the box away from Dean placing it behind him; in an effort to avoid looking at him she began setting up her equipment for the night.

Dean startled her when he cleared his throat anxiously behind her. She spun quickly on her feet and faced the slightly insane man.

"….Thank you, for, uh… helping me out there." Nora mumbled quietly barely making eye contact.

"Uhh…. It was no problem." Dean shrugged his shoulders non-caringly. If Dean was trying to sound confident he was failing miserably.

"I'm Dean." He said quickly so as to not stop the conversation with her.

"Nora." She said even quitter than earlier and sifted around him with rubbing alcohol and bandages.

The conversation grew quite as the two stood awkwardly in front of the other. Dean wanted to scream and ask her out. _Just say something! SAY SOMETHING!_ But unfortunately his mouth was not co-operating with his brain tonight. He could talk in front of millions of people nightly, but he couldn't talk to one woman? What the hell was wrong with him? No matter how much he wanted to try and keep the conversation going, she just made him too nervous and un-sure of himself.

"… I was wond-" before he could even get the words out Roman Reigns, flew around the corner and walked right into the room, disrupting whatever moment they had been building up towards. Dean sighed irritably. He had been so close.

Dean noticed Nora stiffen immediately and wonder if she was sacred around him. Roman without warning pulled Dean from the room and told him that he was late for their match which was about to start in two minutes. With no other words muttered to Nora by either Dean or Roman apologising for their actions, Nora was left blissfully alone and obvious to the bickering continuing up the hallway.

"So much for conversations.." Nora muttered before pulling on her latex gloves and sitting down on the small medical stool, spinning around like a child. While she may not be as outgoing as some of the women around here she certainly had more character to her being than just physical looks and big tits.

* * *

**First wrestling fan fic. I'm just toying around with some ideas that were moving about in my head, I'm still not entirely comfortable writing in the wrestling world, so I'm just going to keep things pretty simple when it comes to the WWE universe and its people. I'm entirely fascinated with Dean Ambrose character, just his character :P I always feel like he's way under played, like he's always seen as the crazy one when I think there's so much more under that gorgeous surface so I decided to let my OC Nora bring out his softer more … human side. **

**Their story is a slow one that will take some time considering how shy Nora can be and how mixed up Dean is with his feelings, so I hope you will stick with me throughout! **

**Read&Review, please and thank you! :D **

**I do not own anything you recognise except my own OC's. Anything else belongs to WWE and obviously their own people. **

**Nesiee.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nora sighed as snapped off the yellow latex medical gloves and threw them into the bio-hazard bin with a practise ease. She had just finished looking over Aj Lee; the tiny Diva's champion had taken a bad fall out in the ring with Naomi during their match and had a problem with moving her shoulder and stretching it to its full length. Nothing that a small bit of tape, bandages and a few days of rest couldn't fix and the petite champion was on her little merry way with the butterfly belt hung over her shoulder proudly. Nora sighed, finally happy to be alone in the trainer's again. From the beginning of the show there had been a few hits and bumps more than usual and because she was the only working doctor tonight she had the overwhelming feeling of being swamped with athletes and their injuries.

Not that Nora didn't love her job, she did, more than anything. Ever since she was a little girl and big enough to understand that things didn't fix themselves in anatomy, Nora had been fascinated with the wonders of the human body and the extreme lengths it could endure. While others liked to test those lengths, Nora preferred to stand back and fix the damage inflicted on their bodies. She was a fixer-upper not a breaker or extremist, no sir; she got her kicks from a quite night in with a tube of ice cream and a good book. Boring, she knew that, but that was just the person she was.

She wasn't big into clubbing or drowning her sorrows in alcohol, not that she didn't enjoy a night out every now and again, she did just as much as the next person, but she had responsibilities that half of the people she worked with would never understand and she didn't have the luxury to be spending her nights in the latest nightclubs, not when there was bills to be paid. Nora sighed in dejection this time, she was twenty four years old and could probably count on one hand the number of times she had went out clubbing with her friends. What a sad excuse for a young woman she was. More than anything right now she wanted to sitting in catering chatting with her girls from the make-up department.

Lisa and Lily were identical twins that both work in the same department, it was quite funny that they both hated sharing everything when they were growing up but they couldn't go their separate ways when it came to college and choosing the right career. Like most siblings, Lisa and Lily were complete opposites. Lisa was quiet and sensitive, whereas Lily was out going, loud and quick to temper, both girls balanced the other out and without knowing it they brought humour to Nora's life. Nora always enjoyed watching the siblings bickering about little things, although they were older than her by two years, they acted more childish and immature than even Nora herself. Then there was Punk, probably the closest friend she ever made.

Punk was her nerd, her down to earth, slightly arrogant and big headed best friend. She remembered the first night she had begun working with the WWE, she had been terrified. A new building ever night, new faces and even bigger bodies, it was a total push out of her comfort box and Nora didn't like it one bit. Although, Doc Sampson took her under his wing immediately, she still wasn't comfortable and she even more uncomfortable when Doc Sampson asked her to go to catering to get them something to eat and 'make friends'. Nora scoffed, when did she ever make friends? Anyways she ended up running smack damn into the colourful, tattoo decorated chest of CM Punk, in front of all the Superstars and Divas, how fuckin' humiliating Nora remembered thinking as her face burned bright enough to light up the whole stadium that they were in. With a string of cruses Punk helped her up and told her to watch it, but then he caught sight of her 'Walking Dead' t-shirt and stopped to talk to her. The rest is history or so they say.

Punk maybe be brutality honest, almost cruelly so, but he was sweet in his own right. He was also incredible funny and sarcastic, much like herself and their nights spent pigging out on fatty food and watching crappy TV made her trust Punk whole heartily. Despite what people said or thought about them, they weren't together and they never would be, no matter what Punk said or did she'd never see him as anything more than a friend and she was pretty sure that feeling was reciprocated. Punk was a ladies man through and through, she'd seen the women he went out with and was even friendly with some of them, but she could never be one of them, she'd never be another notch in his never-ending bed post. They were too close to let sex come between them.

As Nora sat down on the small black stool and resting her head on the cushioned bed spread she thought back on her encounter with Dean Ambrose. Now, he was a man Nora liked to gawk at. All tall, lean muscle, slicked back blonde hair, beautiful sculpted lips and to top it all off that small hoop earring that set her insides on fire. Oh yes, Dean Ambrose was something to look at. Just looking. Nora would never have the nerve or courage to even talk to him, even though she _did_ talk to him that night, she wouldn't exactly call that a conversation. She wondered what else he could have wanted to say to her before his friend and stable mate Roman had so rudely pulled him out of the room, leaving Nora a little speechless but no less happy to be rid of the two intimidating men. She didn't do well around people bigger than her, giving that she was 5'8 not many people were taller than her, except for men, which put Nora a little further out on the edge when she was surrounded by men. Hugh men. That's why she was glad Punk wasn't the biggest man out there, although he mightn't agree with that statement.

Nora's head snapped out when she heard a light tap on the office door, she closed her eyes tightly hoping it wasn't another injured wrestler. Just for five minutes she would like to be alone with herself and her thoughts. She opened her eyes when she heard the door click open and watched the slick back dark hair of her best friend stick his head in. She smiled at Punk when he opened the door with two bottles of Pepsi in his outstretched hands, as he plunked down on the bed in front of her, making Nora's head bounce slightly from the position she was lying with her head on her arms. The light sheen of sweat on his upper body and the fact that he was still in his wrestling trucks told Nora that her friend had just finished up his match for the night.

"Sup?" Punk said as he passed her a bottle of the caramel coloured liquid and opened his own.

"Nothing, just tired. I think I've seen the whole roaster tonight, possibly twice. Is there some sign on the door that says 'come in and annoy Nora' that I don't know about." Nora joked as she looked up at her friend and watched him crack a smile.

Punk always made it a priority to stop by the trainer's room to check in on Nora, his little firecracker, after his matches. He loved spending time with Nora after his matches, it relaxed him more than he thought possible and usually the tall beauty needed a lift back to the hotel and he was more than happy to obligate his friend. Nora wasn't a big fan of driving at night whereas Punk was more nocturnal than she was. Plus she was fun company when driving, considering she liked to rant and rave about everything and anything which kept Punk awake and laughing. They were travel buddies since her first month in the WWE when she had complained about traveling with the blonde twins in the make-up department and their constant bickering, Punk offered to let her car-pool with him to the next city and they had continued the tradition to this day.

"Jokes on them if there was a sign, considering the mood you're in. I'm pretty sure snappy Sally would bite the head off of anyone who looked at you sides ways." Punk teased lightly and swung his leg out of the way of Nora's small fist that was making its way towards his thigh.

"Screw you, asshole." Nora snapped and sat up fully, stretching her back. Lately she had been experiencing more pain along her spine than she usually would. _ Must be the weather_ Nora thought as she winced when something popped in her back. She noticed Punk's worried gaze and waved him off. "Stop. You know I'm fine."

"I worry about you geek, sue me?" Punk asked the rhetorical question as he took a sip of his Pepsi, knowing that Nora wouldn't even have the money to call her lawyer. His little firecracker was a cheap skate to the last, but considering her current predicament Punk probably would be too.

"Y'know someday I am going to sue you and you'll be sorry Phillip, when I take all of your comics and action figures." Nora was pulling out the big guns talking about Punk's comics and using his real name. She knew Punk hated being called by his real name.

Punk feigned being hurt and pretended to weep quietly. "Ouch, cracker. That really, really hurt. I think you actually cut my heart strings."

"You'd have to have a heart first to cut any strings, moron." Nora moved off the small stool and began putting away her medical equipment. If Punk was finished wrestling for the night, more than likely he was involved with the main event and seeing as no one else had come around to see her immediately she assumed that she could leave for the night.

"Who was your match against?" Nora asked as she cleaned up used bandages and tape that she hadn't had the chance to throw away because she had been so busy.

"The Shield." Punk's answer made Nora freeze on her way to the rubbish bin and squeeze the bandages she was holding tightly. Her encounter with Dean flooded her mind and made her palms sweat slightly. Why couldn't she get away from this man tonight?

"You okay?" Punks asked, worry shining bright in his olive green eyes. Nora had frozen at the mention of his match against The Shield members; usually she never paid too much attention to any of the wrestlers or their matches. When Nora didn't answer straight away Punk's worry increased the slightest.

"Nora." Punk called again, trying to get his friend to respond to him. He watched her cautiously put the used bandages in the bio-hazard bin and turn around to face him. He noticed the look in her green eyes, she looked … off. Not her usual self, the happy, witty, sarcastic Nora.

"Hmm?" Nora hummed as she moved about the room again. She hoped Punk hadn't picked up on her deer in the head lights look and moved on with the conversation.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Punk was growing anxious now. He wanted to know what was up with Nora, out of the whole year he'd known her, and he'd never once seen her act like she just had. Nora was always honest with him, like he was with her. But why did he get the feeling she was hiding something?

"Nothing happened and nothing is wrong. Those guys just give me the creep that's all." Nora was hoping her excuse was enough for Punk because she didn't want to explain her run in with Dean and the arrange of emotions he had start to conjure up within her.

Punk still looked skeptical but didn't bother asking anymore questions, Nora would tell him when she was ready. "I'm gona go shower and let you pack up, then we'll leave okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Nora zipped up a pocket of her huge medical bag and nodded at Punk.

"I'll meet you back here in fifteen." Punk said dashing out the door and leaving Nora alone.

Nora sighed as she leaned against the wall. She had never lied to Punk before, out of all the whole year she knew him, and not once had she lied to him, not even when he asked about why her back gave her so much trouble, he hadn't lied then but why had she lied now? It wasn't like she liked Dean or anything, yeah sure he was easy on the eye but she had no intention of ever acting upon her attraction to him. That still didn't tell her why she lied to Punk. Maybe it was because she knew Punk wasn't the Shield's biggest fan, or that he had very little time for Dean and his crazy tendencies, maybe she didn't want Punk to think there was something there between her and Dean.

After all, she had felt _something_ when their hands touched. It was a spark that lit up her entire being like no one ever had before. It was like he lit a match and touched her with it, setting her whole body on fire from head to toe and back again, he had caused_ something_ to stir within her, _something_ she had never felt before. Here she was, over thinking a moment between her and a wrestler that probably wanted nothing to do with her other than to get into her pants or maybe he was just feeling generous and decided to be a Good Samaritan and help her out. That was it. _ God Nora, why do you always have to over think everything! _Nora scolded herself and continued to pack up her stuff.

Ten minutes later after she successfully packed away everything she owned, she was strolling through the almost empty arena forcing smiles at the stage hands that past by her with smiles of their owns, no doubt glad to be leaving and going out partying after all their hard work. She knew she should have waited back at the temporary office like Punk said, but she got bored easily and waiting was never her strong suit. So she decided since most of the Superstars and Divas had probably left to go back to the hotel already, she figured it was safe enough to wait outside the mens locker room for Punk. On her way there she got a text from Lisa, asking her if she wanted to meet up for drinks tomorrow night after Monday Night Raw finished, just as she was about to text back with a reply of maybe or she'd think about it, she felt herself run into someone.

_Not again_ Nora thought as she banged her head under someone's chin, making her wince and her head throb which only increased the pain she had been feeling all day in her back. She looked down at her now fallen phone and grimaced wondering if she had broken the screen _again._ If you haven't picked up on it already, Nora wasn't the most co-ordinate person; she was accident prone and known to have her legs give out whenever they felt like it. What most people didn't know was that Nora had a very valuable excuse for her legs giving out; she had no excuse for her clumsiness and awkwardness. Nora bent down to retrieve her phone and sighed in relief when the screen was still intact she couldn't afford to fork out for _another _phone. It was then when she felt the strong arms wrapped around her arms, keeping her up right and safe. She took in the strong smell of Irish soap and mint, and she smiled. She loved mint.

"You alright darlin'?" Nora's head snapped up and looked into the familiar blue eyes of Dean Ambrose. _Oh geez.._ Nora thought as she noticed how close they were. His chin was just over her head, which she noticed that she fit under perfectly, like a lost piece of a puzzle but he moved back to look into her eyes, making Nora's breath caught and her mouth freeze. She was so close to him that she could smell the gum he was chewing, could make out the faintest hints of grey in his clear blue eyes that were swimming with emotions. Nora was pretty sure her legs would give out if she glanced down at his mouth; they were so close to each other, they were practically on top of each other. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, warming hers right down to her toes and back. Somebody cleared their throat behind them, making Nora snap her eyes away from Dean's and stand back out of his embrace.

She cleared her throat nervously and looked at the other two men standing behind Dean. Seth and Roman stood tall and proud behind Dean with slight smirks on their faces as they noticed the bright red blush spreading across the young woman's cheeks. Nora tensed immediately causing pain to shoot down her spine and make her head spin slightly. She nervously played with fingers while she tried to find it in her to apologise to Dean for running smack damn into him.

"I'm sor-

"Sor-"At the same time, they both decided to apologise to the other causing them to stop and look at the other nervously, well Nora more so than Dean. Nora heard a chuckle behind them and saw Seth and Roman laughing at them. She got even more embarrassed and blushed harder than she ever did in her life.

"Sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." Nora mumbled and stood back a few steps away from the three Shield members.

"No problem, darlin'. You're more than welcome to fall into my arms any time you like." Dean smirked and when he didn't think it was even more possible her face burned brighter than it had been previously. Nora obviously didn't find the humour in it as she back peddled and looked down at her boots. This was the exact opposite reaction Dean had been looking for; he knew he would put his foot in it.

"…I need to uh go…. somewhere else." Nora muttered quickly and tried to bypass the three large men. Dean watched on with shocked eyes as the woman he was so mad about, practically ran away from him. He was right. She was afraid of him. Poor Nora just wanted to be anywhere but here. Before she get around the men she felt a light grip on her elbow making her stop and look up at the big Samoan man.

"I owe you an apology for earlier…" Roman was obviously uncomfortable saying he was sorry, so she smiled lightly and nodded quickly. Anything to get away from them.

Punk chose the perfect time to round the corner just as Roman was releasing his hand from her elbow. He took in the scene in front of him, small, timid Nora, practically burning in flames of embarrassment while the three Shield members look on. He didn't like what he saw, no one bit and approach the group cautiously.

"You okay Nora?" Punk asked quietly as he stood by his friend's side, gently pulling her towards him. Were these guys the reason she was so off? It wasn't like Nora not to stand up for herself if she needed to, so why wasn't she now?

Nora didn't answer but instead Dean scoffed and shook his wet hair. As if he would hurt the woman that had been stalking his dreams and mind. Punk glared at the younger man, fully ready to fight him if he needed to. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?Oh I don't have a problem Punkkk." Dean sang Punk's name in a childish manner and smirk when he saw it was getting to the older man. Serves him right for thinking he would want to hurt shy Nora.

"Look we're not looking to start anything, we were just leaving when Nora here, knocked into Dean, that's all. We're going now, aren't we guys?" Seth tried to disband the situation, always the peacemaker. He really just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep.

Punk looked to Nora for confirmation and when she nodded her head he decided to let it go, for now. "Yeah, sure whatever. Let's go Nora." Punk took Nora's hand lightly and brought the young woman in front of him so they could walk out to the parking lot peacefully. Nora gave one finally look over her shoulder at Dean and quickly turned back to face Punk.

"I want to know what happened Nora." Punk said when she turned back around, she sighed dejectedly. Now she knew why she didn't lie to Punk, he always found out in the end. This was going to be a long drive back.

* * *

**Woo! Two chapters in two days, I think I'm on a roll lol. A little Nora/Punk love there, I hope you liked it and I got Punk's character correct, remember I'm new! :P **

**Thank you to '1 Crazy Brunette Goddess' for your review, you made my day! Truly thank you :D I**

**I was kinda hoping for more reviews than just one but I'll take what I can get, and thanks to all the people who followed and favourite! Y'all are amazing! :D **

**Anyways what did you guys think of my little scene between Punk and Dean? I know it wasn't much but I don't want to be throwing everything I got into the first two chapters only to burn out near chapter ten or something. Nora has a little secret of her own, something bad did happen to her but you guys won't find that out until Dean does so hold on to your seats, there is a long journey in store for my OC and Dean**

**Thanks for reading **

**Read&Review please and thank you! **

**Nesiee**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAITH.**

Dean could have kicked himself, literally. He was so pissed with what he said to Nora. The first time he talked to her and he made her squirm and light up like a Christmas tree, not that he didn't find the blush on Nora's high cheek bones a turn on, he'd rather see her beneath him blushing with eyes filled with lust for him, not eyes full of fear. He couldn't believe she was afraid of him. Nora was _scared_ of him. Jesus, how was he going to talk to her if she was terrified of him? He'd give anything for Nora to not be afraid of him, to look at him like a normal person, someone she could trust. But no, it was just the opposite with Nora and she looked at him like everyone else did, like he was crazy, insane, _and mad._ He thought she was different, that she wasn't like all the others who gossiped about him and his craziness, guess that was his mistake.

Dean slammed the door to the rental car that he was sharing with Seth and Roman. He was supposed to be driving back to the hotel because Seth had driven them to the Arena but with the mood he was in, Roman offered to drive himself. Seth and Roman were used to Dean's little mood swings, but this one was different. Dean had reacted like they've never seen before when the shy doctor fell into his arms, he looked content, almost…. happy, an emotion very rarely seen on the young man's face. Being perfectly honest neither of them had ever seen Dean look like _that._ Whatever that was, they still didn't know. But it had left Dean in an emotion mess ever since, worse than any temper tantrum he had thrown before that they had witnessed. Seth and Roman watched as Dean sulked in the back of the rental, not bothering to talk to either of them. Whatever his problem was he wasn't talking. Not tonight.

How could she be afraid of him? Why was she afraid of him? He had never done anything to her, _ever_. Sure he might have hurt her little friend Punk and some of the other Superstars, but he would never, _ever _hurt Nora or any other woman. He had seen enough of beaten women and the bruises they carried to even think about raising a hand to a woman, so how could Nora think that he would hurt her? _Because she doesn't know a thing about you asshole! And she probably doesn't trust you either! _Dean sighed wishfully as he leaned his head against the moving car's window. He'd give anything to be able to reassure Nora's worries about him, to be able to talk to her without seeing fear and anxiety in her luscious green eyes, to feel her lips press softly against his rougher ones, to bury his coarse hands in that silky smooth dark hair of hers. She was the definition of perfection to him, and he'd run to the centre of the earth and back just to get her to look at him like a normal person, but Dean knew that with the little straight edge superstar chirping in her ear and sitting on her shoulder like a hawk, he'd never really get the chance to talk to her, only look at her from afar. And Dean was getting real sick on just admiring like a stalker or some perv.

He scoffed as he shook his head when the car came to a stop in the hotel's underground parking lot. Punk didn't deserve to be so protective over Nora; she was a grown-ass woman! And a damn fine one at that. Fuck him, for thinking he was out to hurt Nora in any way. He wished more than anything that the older man would back off, but as his reputation precedes him, he knew if he was as close as Punk and Nora are, he'd be just as protective over the stunning woman. Something spiked his curiosity though, as he grabbed his gym bag and strolled behind his two stable mates into the hotel and into the lobby to wait for the hotel's elevator to come up, he wondered why Punk was so protective over Nora. Surely they weren't together, were they? That thought sent a shiver down Dean's spine and made his fist clench as he stepped into the elevator in front of Roman and Seth. What if they were together? Dean's heart crippled in agony at that thought, could it be that Nora was already taken?

Dean's mind and heart surged as he remembered some of the Diva's gossiping about Punk and his new-found friend. He remembered one of them saying that there was nothing between Nora and Punk and that she had heard it straight from the cat's mouth that they weren't together. "Apparently, their _just _friends." He couldn't remember which of the Divas were talking, they all sounded the same to him, but whoever it was wasn't a big fan of Punk and Nora's friendship. Right now though, he was glad that some of the Divas couldn't keep their mouths shut, it meant he got to benefit from their cruel gossiping and bitching. So if Punk and Nora weren't in a relationship, then why was he so protective over her?

Did something happen to her that made her more fragile than he thought she was? He honestly thought she was just shy and preferred her own company to the company of others, but then why? So many questions raced in Dean's mind, so many unanswered questions, and only Nora could answer them. But he'd never get the chance to ask, because her straight edge bodyguard didn't like him and would probably kick the shit out of him if he tried to talk to Nora again. _So plan B, yeah that_ _sounded like a good idea_ Dean thought as he closed the hotel door to his, Seth and Roman's room and walked to his own private room that was adjacent to the room Seth and Roman shared, considering they were both in committed relationships and Dean was the only single one, it felt better to give him the single room for when he brought his conquests back with him. He closed the door just when he heard the TV in the other room turn on and the sound of a body dropping on a bed. _Well shit, what the fuck was plan B?_ Dean thought as he sank into the cushioned hotel room bed and sighed.

"Punk, please. You're really going to give me shit for a run in with some crazy guy?" Nora sighed as she closed the door to Punk's rental. Unlike the other big superstars, Punk was more modest and down to earth, so he had refused a tour bus like the one's John Cena and Randy Orton had, calming that he wasn't so big headed that he needed a tour bus with his face plastered on the side for the whole world to see. For many years, he had travelled like all the other members of WWE in rentals and stayed in hotels, so why just because he was hitting the big fame should he swap it all for a giant bus.

Punk sighed as he caught up with Nora and re- adjusted his gym bag that had his ring gear held inside. "It's not the run in Nora, it's the guy. He's not exactly….. Sane."

Nora shot him an incredulous look as she pushed open the hotel door. They had stopped for something to eat before heading back to the hotel, in a small family owned restaurant that Punk had found and been to many times before. He was right when he said the food there was amazing and the atmosphere had been light at all the other tables, except for theirs. Their meal had been awkward and filled with small talk, anything to avoid the elephant in the room. It was mostly Nora trying to avoid telling Punk that it was more than fear she felt for Dean Ambrose. On their way back Punk had demanded that she stop trying to avoid the subject and just tell him exactly what had transpired between her and the Shield that night. And so she had.

"You think I don't know that? Gosh Punk, I've seen what those guys can do. Hell,_ I've_ fixed the damage that they committed. I know how dangerous they can be and I know how _crazy_ Dean can be." Nora's voice lowered as they stepped up beside the elevator and a couple of Superstars and Diva's hopped off, giggling and smiling at one another. The few Superstars smiled and fist bumped Punk while they smiled politely at Nora, the Diva's on the other hand didn't offer Nora the same courtesy and that just aggravated Nora more. She couldn't care less about all the pretty girls, trying to act like they were real wrestlers when most of them couldn't even fight their way out of a headlock. Everyone knew the Diva's division had spiralled downwards after the vintage Divas left; the new 'talent' were here for one thing only, either their modelling careers or promoting themselves. Every now and again you got Diva's that actually could wrestle like Aj Lee, Natalya, Kaitlyn and a couple of others that were generally interested in wrestling, the others were just here for a good time. The stupid looks from the Diva's just increased Nora's bad mood and made her angrier that she was arguing with Punk over Dean fuckin' Ambrose!

Nora was sick of explaining this over and over again to Punk. It wasn't her fault she had two run ins with Dean Ambrose, it was just…. Faith she supposed or for lack of a better word. She couldn't believe that she was arguing with Punk over this, it was so trivial and stupid. It wasn't like she was dating Dean or he had hurt her or anything. Punk was blowing this way out of proportion. Nora stood at the back of the elevator and waited for Punk to press the button to their floor. It was just pure coincidence that the managed to get rooms on the same floor for this Arena. Usually, the talent always got the best rooms closer to the top of the hotel, while the stage hands and non-important people like Nora, Lisa, Lily and Doctor Sampson were a couple floors down. Nora knew the only reason her and Punk's rooms were even remotely close this time, was because Doc Sampson's health was taking a beaten and he was a close friend with Stephanie and Paul. And of course, anyone who was friends with the Authority got the best of the best.

"Noraaaa." Punk sang as he leaned back beside the tall woman. Nora looked down at her hands, biting her cheek to stop from smiling. Punk hated fighting with Nora, she was his little fire cracker. He wished she could see he was only trying to look out for her, he knew how crazy Ambrose could get. He didn't want Nora anywhere near that craziness, if he could help it. She had seen enough craziness in her life to last someone a life time. Punk poked her shoulder and kept poking until Nora looked at him trying not to smile at him.

"You owe me something mister." Nora scolded lightly as the elevator doors slide open and they stepped out walking the towards the end of the hallway.

"Me? I don't owe anyone, anything." Punk teased as he took his key card and waited for the little light to turn green. He looked over his shoulder to see Nora already had her door opened and was leaning against the door jab with her hand on her hip, looking at him with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised and a smile on her pretty face.

"You're not going to say it, are you?" Nora continued to stare at Punk as he finally got his hotel door to open and he placed his bag on the ground, just inside his door. He could never work those stupid key cards, why couldn't he just get a normal key? Why was everything so technical? Punk smirked at Nora as he turned around and shook his head slowly. He could be such an asshole.

"Fine." Nora huffed as she picked up her bag and kicked it into her room. She was just about to close the door when a thought accrued to her. "We still doing breakfast before we go?" Nora's head stuck out behind her door and she smiled to see Punk was still standing in the exact same position she had left him in.

"Yeah, I know how much you hate driving on an empty stomach; well I know how much you hate doing anything on an empty stomach." Punk called out to her as he repeated her earlier steps and threw his bag into his room. He heard Nora chuckle behind him and smiled. Her laugh was too funny sometimes.

"Oh and Nora… I'm sorry." Punk called softly to her before he shut his door, leaving Nora smiling and in the hallway alone.

Nora sighed as she threw her wet hair up into a messy bun, too tired and lazy to dry it. She shuffled around her room in her cosy pyjamas and large white shirt. She loved the after feeling of a shower and how clean she felt. In her line of work, working with injured wrestlers drenched in sweat and sometimes blood it was hard not to feel dirty after she got to the hotel, so a shower was always wanted and sometimes needed. Nora sank down on her small bed and switch on the TV to some cooking channel. As much as Nora hated cooking, she loved food. A prime explain of her love for food would be her figure, she wasn't exactly the skinniest girl around but she wasn't the biggest either. Yet she still wouldn't call herself normal either, she was more chubby per say. She might have a small gap between her thighs, but even that was small and her stomach was slightly muff top, she never really cared much for her appearance when she was growing up, she much bigger problems to deal with than worry about her figure.

Nora reached across her bed to grab her poor abused phone, her phone took more a beaten than any of the wrestlers out there._ The price you pay for being owned by Nora Jones, you got hurt a lot._ Nora sighed as she un-locked her phone and notice she still hadn't responded to Lisa's message about drinks, but something else concerned her more than not responding to Lisa's message. Her mother had texted her twice during the night, leaving Nora with a feeling of dread. She loved her mother more than anything, but when she called or texted it always left Nora concerned about her mother's well-being. She immediately texted her mother back, even though her mother's messages had been simple enough, just asking how she was and when her next break would be, Nora was worried.

As Nora and her mother texted back and forth, Nora felt her back twitch which made tears spring to her eyes. The pain in her back, plus texting her mother brought back some serious memories for. She remembered that night so well, she had been so scared, so terrified running away from him. Her fear had nothing on her mother's as they ran from their old home and the man inside. She'd never forget his mocking laugh as the sped away from the house; it was like he was cursing them, using his sick mind to cause them even more torture. Nora snapped out of her memories as her phone vibrated, it wasn't her mother now, who had surely fallen asleep while texting her daughter, she wasn't able for late nights anymore. After all, she had spent most of Nora's childhood going on next to nothing with sleepless nights. Lisa had texted her again wondering if she was still awake and wanted to keep her company while Lily was out with a couple of her friends within the company. She smiled as she switched off the TV and grabbed her key card and phone as she closed her hotel door behind her.

As much as she loved Lily, Lisa was by far her favourite twin. Lisa was more understanding, sweeter and just more genuine than Lily. Lily was all for living out her twenties and just being happy go lucky, she wanted fun and parties, Lisa wanted peace and quiet. Considering Lisa was engaged, she didn't feel the need to go out as much as Lily did, that's why she just enjoyed few quite drinks with Nora instead of hitting up the clubs like Lily did. Lily didn't understand why her sister and Nora wanted to stay in when they worked with some of the hottest men on the planet she could understand Lisa's reasoning for not wanting to be temped and then to mix that temptation with alcohol, definitely a bad mix. But Nora, she couldn't figure her out. Lily just made it up to Nora being too shy. Too shy to show her body off to random men, too shy to get totally shit-faced and let lose, too shy for fun, in Lily's opinion. Nora knew Lily would never understand her situation, she wasn't Lisa. As much as the twins looked alike, they were just two separate people who looked the same. Lisa is the girl Nora went to when she couldn't talk to Punk, especially about girl problems. Somehow she didn't think Punk would want to talk about cramps and how shitty they made her feel, that was Lisa's job. Nora would go to Lily if she ever felt like getting all pretty and girly and to find out the local gossip within the company. If there was anybody who knew anything in the WWE it was Lily. Who knew wrestlers liked to talk to their make-up artists? They certainly didn't talk to her. Well that wasn't a hundred percent true. The superstars talked to her and so did some of the nicer Divas; she just wasn't the social butterfly that made friends with everybody.

"Nora." Someone called her name softly, startling Nora right out of her day dreams and thoughts. Who the hell was still up and walking around at eleven thirty at night? Okay, Nora was, but she was going somewhere, hence why she didn't feel the need to change out of her pyjamas or dry her hair, she was only out in the halls for a few moments and waiting for the elevator to come up. Luckily, Lisa's room was right outside the elevator so all she had to do was step off and she was in. Nora looked up to see a casually dressed Dean Ambrose standing beside her, waiting for the lift too.

_Holy mother of God! Why was this man everywhere she went today? _Nora shuffled closer to the doors of the elevator. He was so close to her. She was kind of freaked out that he was here right now, it seemed like every time she turned around he was there, watching and waiting. Was he watching her? _No! He couldn't be….could he? _ Nora thought as she looked back up at the 6'4 man that towered over her. He certainly looked like the type to be someone's stalker, but then again, he looked more like the type to _have _stalkers, not be one.

"Are you stalking me?" Nora blurted out, no shame or embarrassment. She was genuinely curious to know if he was stalking. Dean looked rather surprise by how blunt and straight-forward she was being. Out of the two times he had spoken to Nora she was always quiet and mumbled, she never out right asked him anything or even looked at him directly. So this was the fire she had that Dean heard so much about.

Dean smirked as he looked down at her clad in her pyjamas and wet hair in a messy knot. She couldn't look more perfect if she tried. It was seeing Nora like this that made he want her more and more. She looked so comfortable in her own skin, despite the slight pudginess of her stomach, that he knew most girls would hate. He might not have come up with a plan B yet but now was as good as any to try and woo her again, without sounding like a dick again.

"Stalking you? Darlin' you think rather highly of yourself don't you? Why would I be stalking you?" Dean smirked as he noticed the small fire burning in Nora's green eyes. He liked this. He liked getting a rise out of Nora.

"I don't know…. you tell me. Seeing as you _are _the one stalking me." Nora pointed out matter-of-factly and crossed her arms under her breast._ Goddd why didn't she wear a bra? Cause you didn't think anyone would be strollin' around the halls so late!_ Dean noticed this and smirked even more as he got a clear view of her perfect mounds. Horrified, Nora immediately dropped her hands and crossed them in front of her, blushing as she did so.

"Believe me darlin', you'd _know _all about it if I was uhh _stalking_ you." Dean clarified as the elevator came up and they both stepped on. He watched memorized as Nora pushed the button for down to the next floor and he pushed the lobby button. Being honest he was just going down to the hotel bar for one or two beers with a couple of the guys and he was going to think about what plan B was when it came to Nora, but low and behold her she was, in front of him for a third time today, with no bra on and no Punk behind her. Maybe this was plan B, get her alone.

"Yeah, well, _believe it or not_, I think you're stalking me." Nora threw his own words back in his face, making Dean glared at her. He hated when people threw his own words back at him. "I mean three times in one day isn't exactly a coincidence, is it _Dean_?

Dean scoffed and shook his head just as the door was opening. He loved the way Nora purred his name at the end of her sentence, it sounded so sexy, so un-like Nora. Maybe this side of Nora only came out at night, and if she did, he would have to make sure plan B was only in operation at night. But still, the sight of Nora standing up to him, actually _talking _to him like a normal human being and not like he was crazy, lifted Dean's spirits instantly from what they were when he had first reached the hotel. Nora had that effect on him.

"Maybe it was just… faith. Have a good night Nora, have_ sweet dreams_. I know I will. " Dean smirked as he noticed Nora's eyes widen, whatever he had said obviously got to her and made her blush. The elevator doors closed just as Nora was about to say something in response to him, but her friend was standing at her hotel door ready to pull her in.

Dean smiled as he ordered a beer at the hotel bar and sat on one of the bar stools. His first proper conversation alone with Nora had gone pretty well if he did say so himself. Dean smirked as he took a drink from the cold beer. As of right now, plan B was officially in commence. Nora would be his.

* * *

**Well hello again my good readers! :D **

**I just want to let you all know that school starts back up again on Monday -.- and I won't be able to post every day or every other day because of school, but I'll try my best every weekend to have at least one or maybe two chapters out to you guys. So don't think I'm leaving you guys high and dry, I'm still here! :D **

**So Dean's plan B is in motion and poor Nora has no clue… still. She was definitely right about the stalker thing though; he kinda was doing it lol. There was a small piece of Nora's bad experience thrown in there, I'm still kind of testing the waters on that bit, I'm not sure if I want to have Nora emotionally damaged or scarred, it's just there are so many fics out there where woman, especially the Dean fics, are either used, abused or have some ex chasing them half way around the world. I'm not saying any of these are bad, there the total opposite but sometimes the story gets a bit old and tore, so I'm gonna leave it up to you guys? Should Nora be a little emotionally damaged or not? Up to you! Let me know pleaseeeee**

**SilCJP: thank you so much for your review! I hope you continue to like this story as it progress' and stick with me :D**

**1 Crazy Brunette Goddess: haha you're right about Punk and Dean not going to get along especially about Nora, but you'll have to wait and see what trouble they will get into because of her and the lengths they'll go to for her. I hope I clarified why Dean said what he did in the last chapter, because he was with Seth and Roman he felt like he needed to stay in character to be the person they saw him as usually, I hope the clears it up a bit. :D Thank you so much for your review it means a lot! :D **

**Pinayprincesa: that there is! I think this chapter adds that bit more to their sexual tension, but thank you so much for your review! :D**

**Truly the reviews are great! They let me know if I'm doing a justified job with not only my own characters but the characters that don't belong to me as well, so keep them coming guys please! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Nora, Lisa and Lily everything else you see belongs to the WWE and their respected talent. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Nesiee**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Dean had put plan B into operation and so far there were no results that satisfied him. Every time he thought Nora was alone, one of her friends popped up out of the blue and either took her away or spent time with her until they had to go back to their own jobs. He never realised just how popular Nora was among her small group of peers, it seemed she was never alone. He couldn't talk to her at work because without fail, Doctor Sampson was in the trainer's room with her or there was Superstars and Divas coming to and from the small room, keeping Nora occupied and in the company of someone he knew. So it was safe to say, plan B wasn't working to his advantage… yet. Dean still held out hope that he would get lucky like he did two weeks ago on that promising day, when he had bumped into Nora three times, that was a good day. He could still feel her body pressed up against his, could still smell her soft vanilla smell as she rested beneath his chin, he could still feel how soft her hair was and how wide her deep green eyes got when he made that one comment on the elevator. If you thought Dean's obsession with Nora was fading you were certainly mistaken. Dean's lust and want for Nora had increased ten-fold the more he spent time away from her, the more he watched her the more he wanted her, and to Dean it was beginning to feel like he _needed_ her. Dean wasn't particularly fond of feeling like he needed someone, but by God, he _needed_ Nora. He needed to feel her lips on his, to have her in his arms, to just _hold _her and be able to her his.

He was growing restless now as it was just about the end of week two without any contact with Nora, but he knew he had to be patient _Good things come to those who wait_. _And Nora was definitely a good thing. _Dean thought as he strolled through the empty halls of the latest Arena they had performed in. He had told Seth and Roman to go on without him seeing as the hotel wasn't too far away and it was only a fifteen minute walk, Dean felt like the walk would do him good to be alone with his thoughts and considering it wasn't too cold, he was more than happy to walk. And right now he was very happy he decided to walk.

Nora was in front of him talking rapidly on her phone and she didn't sound very happy, even more perfect to Dean. He liked Nora with a slight bite to her, she was more confident when she was angry. More quick to respond to him and actually _look_ him in the eyes. He liked the fire in Nora's eyes, her green eyes lit up like there actually was a fire burning in her inside of her, inside her soul. As much as he liked how shy and quiet Nora was, he liked her fierier, passionate side a lot more. He liked that she could stand up to him and snap back sarcastically at him, he had truly underestimated her. Once he thought she was shy and as quiet as a mouse, he had been proven wrong as she stood up to him just before they got on the elevator two weeks ago.

"Its fine, I get it." Nora sighed as she picked up her bag and placed it on her shoulder, not noticing anyone else standing behind her. "It's fine, honestly Punk. I'll just walk; the hotel isn't too far away from the Arena anyways."

Nora sighed tiredly as she hung up her phone and turned to lean her back against the wall. Punk had forgotten her. Out of the whole year Nora had been working in the WWE and car-pooling with Punk, he had never forgotten her. Ever. If she was a gambling woman she'd bet any money that Punk was messing about with Aj again and the two were in such a hurry to leave the Arena he forgot to wait for Nora. She didn't blame Punk, Aj was probably one of his nicer conquests and she was friendly towards Nora, so Nora had no problem with her. What she did have a problem with was, how whenever they got together they were joint at the hip and lips and they took every chance they got to go screw their brains out, which left Nora sitting like a third wheel and now left her behind. She was surprised Punk even got in contact with her, she thought he would be too busy doing stuff with Aj to even remember her but apparently they finished and Punk felt so guilty he was going to come back for her, but Nora told him no. He was lucky that she had been busy right till the very end of the show and even after it, so he would have been waiting a while for her to finish up anyways.

"All alone are we?" Dean spoke low and purred to Nora, who he had just snuck up behind and scared the crap out of. Nora literally yelped at the sound of his deep voice and dropped her medical bag back to the ground, making Dean smirked as her gorgeous green eyes met his.

It had been two weeks since Nora burned bright red with embarrassment from Dean's comment about fate and him catching her in at her most vulnerable moment; in her pyjamas, freshly washed and bra-less. Nora had never felt so exposed to any man before. Then he had to open his mouth and just be a, well… asshole. He couldn't make idly chit-chat with her about the weather or something, no, he had to make that stupid comment about fate and her having good dreams, 'because he knew he would.' What the hell did that even mean? Was he talking about how much of a good night he was going to have with some ring rat he picked up? What the hell was he talking about? The man was just a walking riddle to her, even worse than Bray Wyatt. He left her feeling unsure and doubtful, always questioning herself and her feelings. Nora hated being self-conscience and Dean Ambrose definitely made her feel even more self-conscience than she was used to. Quite frankly she hated it, and him for making her feel these _feelings._

"W-What are you doing here?" Nora was visibly shaking from the fright she experienced at the hands of Ambrose. She moved gracefully to pick up her medical bag and hoped to God her hands would stop shaking.

"Going home. What are you doing?" Dean inquired, although he already heard the end of her conversation on the phone and he knew he now had a walking buddy, whether Nora liked it or not.

"Leaving." Nora said simply as she turned on her heel and left Dean watching her backside as it rounded the corner, making Dean smirked. _If she wanted to play hard to get, she picked the right guy to play with._ Dean thought as he scurried after Nora and tried to catch up to her. For a girl that was slightly over-weight she moved fast, she was almost at the end of the car Arena's entrance by the time Dean caught up to her.

"Wait. Let me walk you with, uhh ya know to make sure you get there _safe_." Dean managed to set his walking pace to match hers and found that his legs were starting to burn from the fast pace._ Damn this girl walks fast!_ Nora looked at him through the side of her eye and dropped her pace slightly. The only reason she was even walking fast in the first place was to get away from him, now that he caught up with her there was no point in trying to out run him. He was taller, possibly faster, much stronger and fitter than Nora was, so Nora just accepted defeat.

Something about the way he said the word 'safe' made Nora shiver and a feeling of content washed over her, like she was_ happy_ that he wanted to make sure _she_ was safe._ What the hell is wrong with you!_ Nora thought as she walked a few steps ahead of Dean. Here was this creepy-ass guy, that not only scared the wits out of Nora, but had seen her in her pyjamas and make-up less, and not only two weeks ago she had accused him of stalking her and now she was feeling _content_ about him and his presence. _ Nonono! Screw you Punk!_ Nora thought as the made their way through the dimly lit car park in silence, the only noise was their shoes hitting the hard concrete. It was almost like something out of a horror movie, a guy and girl walking alone, then bam! The guy turns out to be a psychotic killer and the girl is his first victim. Unfortunately, Nora already knew the person she was walking beside was a psychotic, mad man.

"Still think I'm stalking you?" Dean asked out of general curiosity. He really was curious to know if she thought he was still stalking her, even though he kinda was.

Nora looked him up and down warily and hugged her jumper closer to her body. It hadn't accrued to him that Nora was still just a shy sweet thing. While she had stood up to him in the elevator, she was only a timid thing really, a thing to be cherished and protected. Dean had chosen to walk back to the hotel because he thought the weather was okay, not too chilly but apparently poor Nora didn't have the same feelings as him as she pulled her jumper even tighter around her plump body.

"Look, I uh, I don't think you're stalking me… It was just a lot of unfortunate events." The way Nora said unfortunate events made Dean cringe and he felt his heart take a little beaten. He loved his little run ins with Nora, it kept him on his toes and… happy. Did she not return those feelings? He wasn't that bad of a guy was he? Dean looked at the ground as they came to the next street on their walk, only two more streets to go before they would separate.

Nora looked at Dean as she noticed he had gone suspiciously quiet and she noted the sad expression on his beautiful face. His eyes were casted down and he shuffled nervously beside her, almost afraid to come too close to her or else she might hit him or something. This wasn't the Dean she was used to seen. The Dean she saw was always confident and had lots of charm, swagger and cockiness about him, now; he looked almost like a small child wanting to be comforted. Nora rubbed her arms softly as she shivered, partly due to the weather and mostly due to the strong man walking beside her. Nora watched as she heard a zip un-do and she glanced at Dean and noticed him take off his black hoodie, his favourite one. His Shield hoodie. She knew it was his favourite because she heard him go ape-shit at one of the stage hands when they said they lost it when he had taken it off before his match. If she was being honest, she loved the hoodie on him too. Dean was just such an amazing looking man, then the black riot gear and the black hoodie, it just completed him.

"Here. Take it. You look like you're going to freeze to death." Dean handed her his black hoodie and watched as she smiled softly at him before brushing their hands together when she went to take the hoodie. They stopped walking as they felt the sparks shoot up their hands and continue around the rest of their bodies. Nora was pretty sure the spark alone could have kept her warm all the way back to the hotel and even longer. _ Why did he have to make her feel like this?_ Nora knew he would never go for someone like her, why would he?

"Thanks." Nora started walking again as she slipped the hoodie on and zipped it up. It smelled delicious. Like Irish soap and mint. _Mmm mint!_ Nora thought as she pressed her nose against the inside of the hoodie and inhaled. She could pick up another smell of cologne but that was only faintly. Wasn't he just perfect? Jaw-dropping good looks, a bad boy and he smelt awesome.

Dean started walking again as he noticed Nora move along in front of him. He had been just affected by that touch as she had, what made him pause longer was seen Nora in his hoodie. There was something so sexy about seen her in _his_ favourite hoodie, he could just imagine her soft, creamy flesh dressed in one of his shirts after a night of sweet love-making. _ God he wanted her SO bad!_ He adjusted his jeans slightly as he picked up the pace and walked next to Nora again. He glanced down at her and noticed her nose buried in his hoodie and she had a… smile on her face! She liked his hoodie or his smell, whatever, same thing! The fact is Nora, actually _liked_ something about him! Dean knew he couldn't have been the only the one who felt something. Nora did like him, her previous comment totally forgotten, Dean decided to bring Nora out of her shell bit by bit, through the only way Dean knew how, fire her up'.

"Are you _smelling_ my hoodie?" Dean teased, knowing Nora would get embarrassed that he had caught her taken in his scent, but when Nora was put in awkward situations she tended to either bite back or retreat fully. Dean was hoping for the former.

Nora's eyes widen knowing she had been caught in _another _awkward position with Ambrose. _Damn it! Why was it always him?!_ It couldn't be any other wrestler, preferably her friends, not the man she fantasied about, or the man that was too hot for words. It was just her luck. Nora cleared her throat as she lifted her head out of the hoodie, she could feel her cheeks heating up already. Why was she so damn shy? Why couldn't she just come out and say, ya know what Dean? You're a bit of a scary dude, but I find you totally attractive and wouldn't mind if you wanted to ravish me in all the most inappropriate ways possible, so yeah… She knew he was waiting for an answer but she just couldn't muster up anything but a squeak.

Dean turned his head slightly to get a better look at Nora. After he heard her squeak he knew she was going with the latter, which made Dean sigh. He was going to have to play the asshole card now. Nora didn't like assholes. Not one bit.

"God Nora, if you wanted to know what I smelt like, you could have just asked. Ya know, I don't bite. Well not usually." Dean smirked and noticed they had reached the second street. One left.

Nora's eyes narrowed in anger. _That cocky shit!_ Sure he was unbelievably handsome and could probably charm the panties off of a nun, that didn't mean she wanted to be one of those girls. Well of course she did! She just didn't want him to know that. Imagine the reaction he would have if he found out that shy Nora liked him? She'd be the laughing stock of the entire roaster. Dean would tell everyone that the plumb doctor had a crush on him and then she would be crushed under shame and embarrassment by everyone. She'd never live it down. Ever.

"I didn't smell your stupid hoodie. My nose is cold. It happens." Nora snapped as she picked up her pace. As handsome as he was, he wasn't worth being laughed at and made a joke of. Nora wouldn't do that to herself.

"Woah, relax Nora. Someone might actually think you _like_ me or something." Dean spoke so casually it made Nora furious. He knew nothing about her. Absolutely nothing. Nora scoffed as she shook her head.

"Why would anyone_ like you_ Ambrose? You're just another dumb wrestler, following the crowd. Just like a lost sheep."

"Ahh, darlin' I don't follow _anyone_. And I'm no sheep." Dean smirked as he noticed this was possibly the longest conversation he had with Nora. He was kind of offended by her opinion of wrestling, if she didn't like wrestling, why was she here every night fixing them up?

"If you don't like wrestling or wrestlers, then why are you here Nora? I'm pretty sure, your little body guard, _Punk,_ would be highly offended by that comment." Dean sneered, just the mention of Punk made Dean's blood boil. He really didn't like the older man and his closeness to Nora.

"Punk has nothing to do with _my _opinion on wrestlers. I never said I didn't like wrestling, I do. I just don't like the attitude most wrestlers have, where they feel entitled to everything and _everyone."_ Nora clarified and yet still she could feel her anger increasing. This guy thought he knew it all about everything.

"Oooh, touchy subject? Trust me Nora, I don't have _that_ attitude. If I want something, I'll get it." Dean was really starting to grasp at straw here as the conversation took a turn to the man he did _not _want to talk about; Punk.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! You don't have a right to go after something that isn't yours, and what is _your _problem with Punk? He's never done anything to you or your friends." Nora hated anyone talking bad about her friends. She only had a small group of them ad she was protective of them.

"Wanna know something Nora?"

"No. I want you to answer my question." Nora snapped in anger. This man really got under her skin, in more ways than one.

"I promise you'll like it." Dean smirked as they stopped at a walk way and waited for the little man to appear.

Nora was running out of patience. This man certainly drove her mad, physically and emotionally. Finally, she snapped. "What?"

"This is the longest conversation you've ever had with me." Dean spoke lowly, as he looked at the sign over Nora's head. This was the last street. His last chance to show Nora he wasn't such a bad guy.

Nora was stunned as she stood still at the walk way as Dean walked ahead of her. He was right. This was the longest conversation they had. She never realised that he had been monitoring their conversations and the times they talked. So, she was right about him stalking her! Nora huffed as she noticed he had crossed the street without her. She knew that this was probably the longest conversation they ever had because Nora didn't talk too much people, let alone, people she found _attractive._ But the fact he noticed too left Nora with _more _un-answered questions about her feelings for him. Did this mean he actually _noticed _her? Dean looked back over his shoulder and smirked as he watched Nora walk faster to catch up with him. He was still waiting for what her answer might be on what he said, she'd either take it up good or it could go horribly wrong.

"So you were stalking me." Nora made a statement and nudged his arm slightly, making Dean smile. Nora noticed that this was the first time she'd ever seen him smile before. She liked it. A lot more than that arrogant smirk he always pulled.

"You caught me." Dean held his hands up in a surrender motion and took in Nora's sweet smile and luscious green eyes. There was no point denying that he had been watching her for months, they were making such a break through. It was a shame they were on the last street, Dean knew if he had more time with Nora, he could finally make her see the real him. The side he wanted her to see.

"Why?" Nora asked suddenly after a few beats of silence. She was oh-so curious about why he was so interested in her. Nobody ever paid attention to Nora, sure Nora paid attention to people because that was part of her job and in her nature to watch people's bodies and figure out what was wrong with them, but nobody _ever _watched her.

"Why what?" Dean inquired as he noticed the hotel they were staying at come into his line of sight. Their time was almost up.

"Why did you notice?" Nora asked as she walked up the steps to the hotel, changing her medical bag to the other shoulder. Her shoulder was stiff and starting to ache from the weight of the big bag.

"Notice what?" Dean smirked when he noticed her stop on the second step from the top and look back at him, giving him 'the look'. He was having a great time letting Nora walk ahead of him as he watched her long legs stretch in her black jeans and not to mention the jeans hugged her bottom very nicely.

"Stop. I'm really not in the mood for games and riddles." Nora sighed happily as she basked in the warmth of the hotel's warm open fire in the lobby. Her eye caught sight of a few of the Divas and Superstars sitting at the hotel bar and she winced internally. She'd bet her life savings that Dean would walk a mile behind her, ashamed to be seen with someone that wasn't worthy enough to be talking to the talent. God, she hated stereotypes.

"Who says I'm playin' games?" Dean took her elbow softly just before she pushed the 'up button' for the elevator. He noticed her pick up her pace faster when she noticed the Divas and Superstars in the lobby. Was she ashamed of him? Ashamed to be seen talking to the madman, the psycho?

"I want to get to know you Nora." Dean spoke in his low, deep voice making Nora shiver in pleasure as she stepped on to the elevator and pressed her floor. She watched Dean as his fingers ghosted over hers as he pressed the button two floors above her. Nora bit her bottom lip as she inhaled his mint scent and closed her eyes. _He wanted to get to know her?_

"Why?" Nora whispered as the elevator moved up and the numbers glowed above her. She focused her eyes on those numbers as her floor got closer and closer, anything to keep from focusing her eyes on the strong man beside her. Finally, she floor number lit up and she sighed when Dean backed up and the doors popped open and she stepped off, looking back at Dean.

"I guess, uhh, you'll have to go out with me to find out." Dean smirked at Nora and chuckled at her slight bemused expression and furrowed eyebrows. She actually looked like she was contemplating it. Dean couldn't be happier as he rocked back on his heels, waiting for her answer.

Nora's eyes narrowed as she looked at the tall man in front of her. Could she do it? Could she go out with _Dean Ambrose_? What if he was just trying to screw her over? Nora sighed as she looked down the hallway and noticed Punk waiting for her at her hotel door, phone pressed to his ear, more than likely about to call her again. She checked her watch quickly and noticed it was almost time for the new episode for _The Walking Dead_. Least some traditions weren't forgotten.. Before she could even walk close to Punk, the movement of the elevator doors caught her attention and she looked back up into Dean's blue eyes. She was about to un-zip his hoodie when he shook his head and smiled at her.

"Keep it….until you have my answer, then give it back to me."

Nora bit her lip and glanced up at Dean under her lashes, trying to hide her smile. He was actually kind of….._ sweet_. Was that even a word you could use for Dean Ambrose? Then the doors shut. Nora sighed as turned around to face her best friend, the smile gone from her face now. She glared at Punk as she walked closer to him, she was still pissed at him for leaving her, but she was kind of grateful that he had forgotten her, because if he didn't she wouldn't have talked to Dean. She watched as Punk smiled impishly and held up snack food for their TV time and she rolled her eyes at him and pushed her key into her lock.

"I'm still pissed at you." Nora said as she opened her hotel room and let Punk close it behind her. She might be pissed at Punk, but she felt somewhat happy with herself and her conversation with Dean. Did he like her? No he couldn't. Did he find her funny? No. Did he want to make fun of her? Maybe. _You'll never know until you go out with him!_ Her inner-self thought as she dropped her bag and grabbed her sweats from her open suitcase and left Punk alone to turn on the TV while she changed.

_Do you really want to take that risk?_ Nora thought to herself as she looked into her bathroom mirror and the looked down at the hoodie she was wearing and smiled slightly. She really did like his scent. And he was kind of _nice_ to her, not to mention her attraction to him. But something was stopping her as she unzipped Dean's hoodie and looked down at her round stomach. _Maybe this was all one big joke…_

* * *

**Sorry, I know I promised a weekend update but study got in the way and I only got time to finish this chapter today. Sorry for the mistakes too, I still have to study -.- So this chapter was a bit rushed. **

**Anyways, Dean and Nora made a break through, well a small one. But still, I hope some of you cans see where Nora is coming from, she is insecure about her body but she is still one-hundred percent happy with her body, she just doesn't think Dean is and she thinks him talking to her is a big joke or a prank on her. **

**I'm keeping this short because I need to study but thank you all for your reviews and to the people who favourite and followed! Thank you SO much! I can't thank you all individually like I did before because I don't have the time, but I want you all to know that your reviews mean SO much to me and make me want to write all the more for you guys! If I didn't have to study just know that all my time would be devoted to this story and my other ones. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read&Review, please and thank you! :D**

**Nesiee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nora sighed as she sank down into the small, but extremely soft couch in her cramped hotel room. After changing, Nora neatly folded up Dean's hoodie and placed it carefully in her suitcase. She didn't know why she was being so careful with his hoodie; usually she just threw her clothes this way and that, and then rushed to pick them up and put them in her suitcase as quick as possible to get to the next town, but she was being extremely cautious and mindful with _his_ clothes. _What was wrong with her? _Nora sighed again and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her head on the top of her knees. She knew Punk was staring at her out of the corner of her eye but she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to brood. She wasn't even paying attention to the crappy TV show playing in front of her tired eyes. _What if it all was one big joke?_ Nora had heard random stories from Lily about some of the berserk bets the Superstars made in the locker rooms. Who could get with this Diva and who could do the ugliest girl out there, the list went on and on she had heard it all. She was really beginning to hate listening to Lily's gossip sessions now.

Nora was never the most confident and outgoing of girls. Not to say she wasn't happy with her body but like most girls she liked to nit-pick here and there with herself, maybe a little less fat off her thighs and stomach, maybe some muscle here and there, the usual. Without a doubt, Nora knew the majority of the women she worked with or helped fix up, never had any of these worries or doubts about themselves. They were all in their prime. They were physically fit, almost ridiculously fit. Nora would never have to worry about how her abs looked in a designer dress that came straight off the runway. No sir, she was poor and fat and she liked it like that. What Nora did worry about though were people's intentions, especially _Dean's_ intentions.

She wasn't perfectly fit that was easy to see, so why was he interested in her? Didn't he see the endless amount of beautiful women that surrounded him daily, half naked and throwing themselves around the squared circle? The only solution Nora could think of was that it was a bet. A bet made between him and his friends to see who could bang the quiet doctor. Of course with his track record of screwing anything, he would be nominated for the fat chick. Nora hated thinking like that because she wanted so bad to believe that he was generally interested in her, but logic and self-doubts made her think otherwise. Nora couldn't help the way her brain was wired, it had been like that since her early teens when all her friends were out with their boyfriends and she was stuck in a book. At the time she preferred it like that, but there was always a small piece of her that was jealous of her friends when they held hands with their boyfriends, leaving Nora to track behind with her books.

Now, she was happy she had spent so much time buried in her books because she was professional sports doctor with a medical degree in her back pocket while all her high school friends were either divorced with three or four children and had jobs that barely paid the bills. Sure, Nora wasn't rolling in it but she was comfortable enough so she didn't have to worry about how to pay the bills every other day, the only bill she worried about was her mother's health care bill, which was getting increasingly high as her mother's health slowly but surely declined with each passing day.

Nora rubbed her tired eyes and rolled her head on her knees to face her best friend. Punk, she could talk to him. He would listen to her and let her ramble for however long she needed but he wouldn't be able to keep his opinion to himself, especially not if she told him about the strange feelings she was beginning to feel for Ambrose. He would surely flip his shit if she told him that she felt beyond comfortable in Dean's presence, that she had never felt more irritated by someone but still feel butterflies when he spoke to her. How was she supposed to tell Punk what was going on when she wasn't even sure herself.

"I'm sorry about today, Aj just…and I totally forgot." Punk offered a small grin towards the tried doctor and hoped she would brighten up. He truly was sorry about leaving Nora behind. It was just Aj had won her match and surprised him after his match and one thing led to another and they left, leaving Nora behind.

"Its fine, I totally understand…. Well not really, but I get it." Nora's voice was soft as she shrugged her shoulder and looked at Punk.

"C'monn Nora, don't do this to me. I really am sorry." Punk stressed and half whined as he looked over at Nora. She looked so down and not the usual, happy Nora he was used to seeing.

"I know you are, and I'm not mad honestly. I was, but the walk helped. I get it. Aj is important to you and whatever you two were doing was important."

"Noraaa! It wasn't like that. She cam-" Punk was cut off when Nora lifted her head and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him

"So you're telling me that you didn't forget about me because you and Aj weren't having sex?" Nora scoffed at Punk's wide eyes and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Punk, I don't care that you forgot about me to screw Aj's brains out. A little walking never hurt anyone, least of all me."

Punk's eyebrows screwed up as he watched Nora's gaze flicker down to her slightly rounded stomach. It never occurred to him that Nora was self-conscious. She had never given any hints to him that she wasn't happy with her appearance, she was always happy around him. They were always pigging out and doing nothing with each other, it was their thing.

"What are you talking about?" Punk just wanted to see his friend smile again. Nora had the prettiest smile he had ever seen on a girl, including Aj's. Nora was a very beautiful woman, very curvy and the funniest person he had ever met. So why would she ever be self-conscious about herself? It just doesn't make sense to him.

"Nothing. Forget it, I'm just not in a great mood." Nora grumbled as she picked up a bag of twizzlers and pulled one out.

"It's not nothing, Nora. You never get upset for the smallest things. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Punk demanded as he turned and made Nora turn towards him. He may have forgotten about her tonight, but this girl was one of his closest friends and something was bothering her. He'd stay all night if he needed to.

"There is nothing wrong. I'm fine." Nora tried her best to give Punk a reassuring smile but she was pretty sure it looked nothing like a smile. Not some of her finest work.

"Don't lie Nora. You're crap at it and you know it." Punk smirked as he noticed Nora smile slightly and take a bite out of her sweet treat.

"I'm not a crap liar, I just don't do it often and you always catch me out."

"Aha! So you admit that there is something wrong." Punk smirked in triumph as Nora groaned and shook her head. She had been caught.

"Ok fine, whatever. You caught me I lied, big deal." Nora tucked her knees back on the couch and placed her head on them again, facing Punk and chewing the last of her sweet.

It was quite for a few moments as Nora contemplated whether or not to tell Punk about what was going on in her head. Would he laugh at her if she told him? No, of course not. He was her best friend, besides Lisa. He would understand that she was just like every other woman out there. Insecure and sensitive underneath the façade.

"Do you guys talk about me in the locker room?" Nora finally broke just as Punk was about to ask again what was wrong.

"No. Well not anymore. There was talk when you first got here, you know the usual who is she, what is she doing here, all that jazz." Punk waved his hand lazily and then suddenly his curiously was spiked. "Why do you ask?

_It was now or never_ "Just something Lily said to me about you guys making bets and stuff. I'm not like a popular subject right?"

"Not when I'm in there anyways. Then again, who knows what those guys talk about. They are men after all." Punk chuckled when he noticed Nora's eyes widen slightly. He knew they talked about Nora in the locker room. She was like the mystery box within the company. Not many people knew a lot about her, and she was one of the small luxuries in the company that made everyone's head turn when she walked into a room, she really didn't know how much people talked about her.

He would bet his right arm that the guys in the locker room talked non-stop about her. He never heard them talk about her because who talks about his friends to his face? But he knew they talked. The guys in the locker room talked about every new woman within the company. Mostly about the Diva's or their girlfriends, occasionally random women and last night's conquests were thrown in and Nora's friend Lily's name was mentioned more times than he could count. He would bet that just because Nora sometimes talked to Lily that people assumed she was like Lily. Which couldn't be further from the truth.

Punk almost hated himself for saying this, but Nora was to put it lightly, a bit of a prude. She didn't take sex or relationships lightly. If she was going to be with someone she would be in it for the long haul. Punk knew as much when she told him she had only had two serious relationships in her short twenty five years on Earth, and even then she had been the one to end both of them. He hated knowing that his co-workers were talking about shy Nora. Just because they knew little about her and most of them drooled over a pretty face, they made up their own little fantasy about playing doctor with the doctor. Punk smirked at some of the things he had heard floating around the locker room. Nora would surely burn in embarrassment or with her short temper blow a casket in the male locker room, this he was certain of.

The more he looked at Nora the more he couldn't help his curiosity get the better of him. Why would she be asking about what was said in the locker room? He knew she was feeling self-conscious from the glance to her stomach and the fact that she had only had one twizzler since they had sat down, he just didn't know why. He thought back to when he had been waiting for her when she got off the elevator, she had been talking to someone. Who? He didn't know. He remembered something else too. A hoodie. She had been wearing a hoodie. Nora never wore hoodies to work, unless it was really _really_ cold. And not black either. Nora hated the colour black, it reminded her of funerals and dead people that's why she hated wearing her work shirt. There was only two people on the entire roaster that wore black hoodies, him being one and Dean Ambrose being two. _Sonofabitch!_

"Who owns the hoodie Nora?" Punk asked suddenly, startling Nora from her thoughts.

"What hoodie?"

"The one you were wearing tonight, when you got off the elevator." Punk elaborated.

"Oh. Umm well, it was, _is_ Dean's." Nora mumbled quietly, afraid of Punk's reaction. He really didn't like Ambrose.

"Ambrose? You were talking to him again? What's he doing lurking in every corner of the hotel waiting for you?"

"No. He walked with me back to the hotel." Nora said simply, she could feel an argument coming.

"You walked three blocks with the guy? What is wrong with you, Nora?!" Punk asked incredulously.

"Nothing's wrong with me! We just walked from the arena to the hotel together, that's it. God, Punk. Why does everything have to turn into an argument with you whenever Ambrose is involved?"

Punk sighed and shook his head. Why did he get the feeling he was constantly repeating himself about Ambrose to Nora? "You have no idea what he's like Nora. He's _really_ not a good guy."

"How would you know? Have you ever even_ talked_ to him?"

"I don't need to talk to him to know he's not a good guy."

"Wow, I never would have taken you for somebody that listens to gossip, Punk." Nora shook her head and leaned back into further into the couch. Her best friend was just like the rest.

"It's not gossip, Nora. It's a known fact. Ambrose is psychotic." Nora rolled her eyes and shook her head grabbing the bag of twizzlers and took out another one.

"Whatever. I'm not arguing, I really couldn't care less what you think about Ambrose. He was nice to me and that's all that matters to me."

"Nora, why can't yo-"

"Phil! I'm not arguing with you. You left me at the arena to go screw your girlfriend and Dean was nice enough to walk back with me to the hotel. Enough." Nora was hitting a high point of frustration between tiredness, not knowing what Dean's true intentions were, and Punk now picking a fight with her. She was done. So past the point of done.

Punk knew Nora using his real name was enough to drop the subject. Clearly, Ambrose was a touchy subject with Nora. If she didn't want to talk about him they wouldn't, that suited him just fine. He didn't like the guy anyways, so why waste time talking about him when it was only going to fall on deaf ears. Nora obviously had her mind made up about Ambrose who was he to try to change it. Just her best friend.

Nora sighed and maneuverer herself so that she was resting her head against Punk's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just tried and I've got a lot to think about lately. Twizzler?" Nora smiled, a true smile, when Punk grabbed the sweet packet out of her hand. Everybody knew she didn't offer her twizzlers to just anyone, so you should consider yourself special if you got one.

"Wanna unload on Punk?" Punk said over a mouthful of the red sweet. Nora laughed and grabbed another twizzler to munch on.

"Nah I'm good. I know what I'm doing." Nora sighed, uncertain of her decision and herself. She hoped she was making the right decision.

* * *

A week without his hoodie made Dean realise how cold the arenas could be, or maybe that was just him. He had been moody all week, moodier than usual for him. He didn't like being left in the dark, didn't like not being the person in charge of a situation. More than anything he just wanted to know what Nora's decision was about taken him up on the offer for a date, but because it had been last Monday when he last talked to her and she wasn't at the Smackdown taping on Tuesday he was forced to wait a whole week without his hoodie and without Nora's answer._ God he hated waiting! _Why couldn't Nora just tell him, yes or no? He hated to admit this, but he would be crushed if she said no, absolutely crushed.

For months now, he had watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to ask her out, if she turned around and said no, he didn't know what he would do. He didn't know how else to convince her that he wasn't the guy people thought he was. She'd never believe him if he just told her, and if he couldn't tell her, he'd show her. But how could he show her if she didn't want to be around him? Dean wouldn't force Nora to hang out with him; there was no point in trying to make her do something if she didn't whole heartily _want_ to do it. It would be like fighting a losing battle and to Dean that's what it was beginning to feel like with Nora. He felt like no matter how hard he tried to convince Nora that he wasn't _that_ bad of a guy, she'd never believe him. Not with the rumours and Punk in her ear.

Dean sighed as he made his way to catering with Seth and Roman in front of him. He was feeling particularly cold in this arena, maybe it was the fact the weather outside was near freezing, on the other hand Dean knew Nora was here tonight. Maybe it was his nerves getting the better of him. She always worked on Mondays for the Raw show, and only sometimes worked on Tuesdays for the Smackdown tapings because Smackdown was another brand and they had their own schedule and their own trainers and doctors, so Nora was only called when they were extremely short staffed. He wondered about what excuse he would use to see Nora tonight. Would he 'accidently' hurt himself in the ring? Or fake being 'sick' ? Heaven knows he couldn't just go barging into the trainer's room and demanded her answer and his hoodie. He chuckled to himself as he imagined Nora's shocked face that would surly fade to anger at him demanding something from her.

"Check it out. It's Punk and his little doctor." Dean's head snapped up from where he had been staring at his tray of food at his table with Seth, Roman and Cesaro. Sure enough, there was Nora and Punk sitting at the back of the catering room laughing away. Dean smiled slightly as he watched Nora smile brightly at something Punk said. He'd give anything to be in Punk's shoes right now.

"What's up with them? Are they together or what?" Cesaro asked as he finished off his sandwich. The two were often seen sighted around the arenas together. Punk spent more time with the shy doctor than he did with his girlfriend.

"No. Their just friends." Dean muttered irritably pushing his food tray away from him. He wasn't in the mood for food anymore. Not with Nora sitting in the same room as him, smiling and laughing away, while he had been a nervous wreck the past week. Somehow it wasn't fair.

"How do you know? If Punk wasn't stuck to her side twenty four seven, I'd definitely chance my arm with her." Cesaro spoke in his thick Swedish accent. Even though Dean had been good friends with the Swiss man since they had been NXT together, but right now he would have no problem showing his friend that Nora was off limits.

"Because I just know. You wouldn't have a chance with her. No one does. She barely speaks to anyone outside of Punk." Dean snapped and the three Superstars looked at him in surprise. Dean was known for snapping unpredictably but never at his friends. Well, not without good reason.

"Well maybe I could get her to open up, if you know what I mean." Cesaro joked and Seth and Roman chuckled with him. Dean didn't find in funny. Not in the slightest. He sat back and let the guys talk around him while he watch Nora and Punk finish what was left of their food.

He watched as Punk picked up their trays and threw them away while Nora stood up and placed her bag on her shoulder. She looked nice today. _Like every other day_ Dean thought as he looked at how well the light jeans hugged her shapely thighs and made her ass look all the more touchable. Of course, she was wearing her black trainer shirt with the WWE logo printed across the front that let people know who she was. While the top was bulky and didn't flatter the curvy figure he knew that was hidden underneath, it did bring out her hazel eyes and make her beautiful face look even more perfect. God, she was everything he ever wanted. And she was walking this way. With _his _hoodie hanging over her bag.

He heard the boys' conversation drop as Punk walked a head of Nora and stopped at their table. Nora had taken a quick detour to grab a bottle of water and was now talking to one of the make-up twins quickly. Punk knew now was the only time to warn Ambrose one last time to stay away from Nora, _for good._

"Punk. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Seth smirked as he looked up at the straight edge superstar.

"I'm not here for you two. It's Ambrose I want to talk to." Punk demanded and ignored the cocky smirk that made its way across Ambrose face at the mention of his name.

"Me? You really want to talk to lil' ol' me?" Dean acted innocent and raised his hands to his chest, acting like a crazed fan girl.

"Cut the crap. I want you to leave Nora the hell alone. I don't know what you think you're doing or what you're planning on doing but it stops now. Do you understand?" Punk leaned over the table so that he could look Ambrose in the eye. He smirked at the anger that he saw there. To make sure his point hit home, he continued. "Nora has done nothing to you. Whatever beef we have, stays between us. If you try to involve Nora, I'll rain a shit storm so heavy down on you, even your Authority won't protect you." Punk pushed away from the table and stood to his full height again.

Dean laughed in Punk's face as he processed the words and Punk's threat."You know what's funny about all this Punk? You acting like you care about her. You couldn't care less about that girl, as proven last week when you left her stranded and alone to go fuck your girlfriend. Bet she wasn't even a thought in your head." Dean smirked as he noticed Punk's hands clench into fists. If he wanted a fight he would surely get one.

"One time Ambrose. One." Punk raise one finger to emphasis his point. "You know nothing about Nora."

"Once is enough. You think Punk? I know a lot more about that girl than you think. See, unlike you I remember the little things. And I certainly wouldn't forget someone like her." Dean stood up from his chair as he noticed Punk's temper rising quickly. He hit a soft spot.

"What do you want from her?" Punk demanded harshly as he noticed Nora's tall form approaching the table with a nervous look in her eyes.

"That's none of your business. Nora." Dean nodded his head at the quite woman and watched as she grabbed his hoodie in her delicate hand and held it out to him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." Nora spoke shyly and blinked slowly when his hand brushed hers and she felt that spark and the rush of butterflies she always did.

"No problem." Dean spoke smoothly as he watched Punk grab Nora's arm and pull her away from the table slightly. "Nora." He called out in his deep voice making her stop in Punk's grasp. "About that thing…" He never got to finish as he watched Nora shake her head at him and he felt that awful crushing feeling settle on his heart.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Four words. That's all it took to crush him. Four words from Nora that ruined any chance of them being anything more than strangers to each other. He sat down heavily in his chair as he watched Punk lead Nora out of catering and out of his sight. She had said no. The awful feeling of heart break settle over him as he rubbed at his shoulder unconsciously trying to ease the pain in his heart. Nora had said no. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**Hey guys! :D Sorry this took so long to get out, but school life has been crazy with me having to prepare to speak in three different languages for my exams and all that jazz. Anyways enough about me and my boring life, what did you think? **

**I know Punk is a bit of a meanie, but he's only doing what he thinks is best for his friend even if that's not what she needs. I know people want to see some progress between Nora and Dean but like I said this isn't going to be one of the stories where all of a sudden they meet, fall in love and have millions of babies and problems, there's so many of those out there that I felt like I need to add some slow progress to my story, to develop the characters and show their emotions fully. I hope I'm meeting that standard lol. **

**Anyhow, on with the story. Love it, hate it? For those of you who think Nora rejected Dean because she is self-conscious that wasn't it. While her insecurities played a big role, so did her friendship with Punk. Next chapter: We'll see a brooding and angry Dean and because he's upset he'll have to tell someone and that certain someone also happens to be a Grade A cupid. Oh, I can see the mischief already lol. I might stick in some more of Nora's background; about her mother and just maybe if I'm feeling spontaneous I might give you guys some Dean/Nora action? ;) But who knows? **

**Sorry again about the delay but with it being my last year in school I have to take it seriously and sometimes my stories have to take a back seat for a little while, but I promise to try my best to find time for this story. Just takes a little push and shove here and there, but I will get around to having a chapter up almost every week or weekend. Thank you to all those who have review, favourite and followed. It means SO much to me and I hope there will be more to come. A girl can hope right? ;)  
**

**Read&Review, please and thank you! :D **

**Thanks for reading **

**Nesiee**


End file.
